Damn Human Feelings
by Lover's Angel
Summary: Songfic: Inuyasha's thoughts after a battle that leaves both him and Kagome injured.


I have not gotten this easily inspired in a long time. (I know I am working on Inu: FBI, I promise I will have the next chapter out in less than three weeks, but I hate reading or writing about tough things like violence or rape… I will get to it though.) This songfic was brought to me by a song in Spanish called _Solo Quedate en Silencio_. Find it on Youtube and you can actually sing my translation with the song in Spanish pretty well considering how amateur I am. Anyway, I wrote my translation down for you guys to understand what was going through my head.

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up, completely disoriented and wishing I knew how the hell I got to Keade's hut. And why the fuck my head hurt so much, and…

Crap, now I remembered. I… I let Kagome get hurt… she was hurt… and there was a demon that… fell on me…? What the fuck happened?!

It was then that I heard some noise beside me and I looked up to see Kagome's eyes covered in relief and something else, hope...? I dunno these things.

_I find you awake and_

"Inuyasha… you're finally awake… how do you feel?" She was whispering it and I realized then that she was lying down too, at my side, her arms and legs bandaged above the blankets she lay on.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have let you get anywhere near that snake demon." I looked to the side; somehow her eyes seemed to make me want to cry when I said that. How could she look so forgiving after I let her get hurt?

_You tell me you're sorry _

_With a tear running down your cheek._

"It's not your fault Inuyasha. I got in the way, and you got hurt. I'm sorry." The wench hugged me while she said it. Damn bitch shocked me… I didn't know what to do.

_You hug me, I freeze_

Kagome came close to my face, and I realized that she was mere inches from my lips. Her breath was so sweet and carried such a nice scent to my mouth. Fuck… she had to make it so damn hard…

_You ask for a kiss and_

_I'm left with no breath to breathe_

"What are you doing, wench?" My voice cracked a little when I said it, and I tried to clear my throat quietly, but it ended up coming out like a growl. Damn it.

_Just wait for a moment…_

She moved away from me, looking very disappointed as she turned around on her bedding to look away from me. Fuck, maybe she thought I was growling at her.

_Just tell me it's not true…_

Damn it! She could have been so close… I could have been so close! And then I had to fuck it all up. But how do I tell her that I'm not right for her, or that I'm afraid it'll hurt if I never see her again? What will happen to _us_?

_Just give me five minutes…_

_Hold me for a moment, come close to me_

_I will give you the last kiss_

_The most passionate_

_I will hide away my feelings_

_And steal away from you…_

But I couldn't have her thinking I don't like the wench.

_I am so frightened,_

_It's cause I don't understand,_

_What could I have done so bad?_

I pulled her close to me, careful to not to squeeze her arms, but to wrap my arms around her waist. I could feel her stiffen at the contact, however, she didn't move away.

_You hug me, I freeze_

I grabbed her chin in one hand, reaching down to her lips with my own.

_You ask for a kiss and_

_I'm left with no breath to breathe…_

The kiss started out very innocent and with us stumbling a bit, cause we didn't know what to do. But I knew I had to taste her. I ran my tongue down the length of her lips until she opened them for me, and I joined her tongue in her mouth, trying to reach everywhere I could. She did the same, tracing my fangs and coaxing my tongue every now and then. It was so…_hot_.

But then the girl had to ruin it all…

_Just wait for a moment…_

_Just tell me it's not true…_

She pulled her head back to look me in the eye. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Even though she was just being stupid, I couldn't pay very good attention. Her lips were now a nice shade of red and swollen to look slightly fuller.

I pulled her closer to me, forgetting for a moment how burned she was. And it was only then that it came to me that she might think that this was all just coming from my injured head. Feh, as if it would affect me that bad.

_Just give me five minutes…_

_Hold me for a moment, come close to me_

"Shut up, wench. I'm trying to show you something." I cut off her gasp as I tried to devour her lips with my own. This had to show her that she meant something to me, unless she had gotten dumber while I was unconscious.

_I will give you the last kiss_

_The most passionate_

_I will hide away my feelings_

_And steal away from you…_

I felt something touch the back of my hand at her waist, and noticed that it was her own, weaving itself into my fingers. Maybe Kagome had finally understood. And if not, I got a few hot kisses out of it anyways.

_Lend me your hand,_

_Give me back the air,_

I thought so, anyways, but the bitch still wouldn't let up, again she lifted her head away, this time holding me in place by putting her hand to hold my cheek. Her eyes were glowing, with what I don't know, but it wasn't with the anger she usually had whenever she was about to sit me.

"Please, Inuyasha. Don't fool me into thinking something that will never happen. It's okay. I know I will never replace Kikyou… And I don't really want to try. I want you to love me for me. Like I do you…"

_Tell me you love me,_

_That you're not to blame._

_If it's just for one more moment,_

_Tell me this is just not true._

Crap. Kagome always had to make it so hard… "You're not replacing Kikyou, baka. You're you, not Kikyou. And…I don't want you to be. I… I love you…" There, done. Now I had to wait for the sit, or the rejection, or the…

"Good. Now you can show me." It was her turn to instigate it, and it made the kiss slightly sweeter, though how… Who cares! She loved me! Wait… maybe that was it. Damn human feelings.

_Just give me…_

_Hold me for a moment,_

_I will give you the last kiss_

_I will hide away my feelings_

_And steal away from you…_

_Just give me five minutes…_

_Hold me for a moment, come close to me_

_I will give you the last kiss_

_The most passionate_

_I will hide away my feelings_

_And steal away from you…_

* * *

Wow, short but sweet. I hope you like it.

Anyways, tell me if you liked it, how you liked it, why you would shoot me (if at all…). Please review!!

Thank you.


End file.
